


the sweatshirt.

by pastisregret



Series: tumblr shorts [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastisregret/pseuds/pastisregret
Summary: in which marinette knows adrien's chat noir, but he won't give in. that is, until she pulls out her secret weapon.





	the sweatshirt.

Marinette finally thought she’d catch him in the act. Oh, Adrien had found a way to dance time and time around her, finding ways to avoid the obvious. But last night, after leaving in a haste after overstaying his welcome (though, did he _ever_ really?) Chat Noir had left something behind, something she knew would be way too much for him to avoid speaking on.

It was like catching someone red-handed, only better. This time, Marinette had him by the gloved hand, claws and all.

It was a sweatshirt, smelling of cologne and leather and most importantly having _Agreste_ sewn on it. When she noticed it laying on her chair in the morning, Marinette could hardly contain herself. Finally! This was the moment she had waited for, a chance to stare Adrien directly in the eyes and let him know that she _knew_.

“When did you get Agreste clothes?” Alya asks as she walks in that morning, class about to begin and sweatshirt proudly on display. “I didn’t know you had big bucks to spend, Mari.”

“A friend lent me it,” she responds, smiling. “It looks cute, right?”

“Totally. I _need_ to meet your friends if they’re this nice.”

“Well, they might be closer than you think,” she says, prompting a raised brow from Alya. Setting down her bag, Marinette sat down in her seat, a grin on her face and eyes trained on the door, waiting for her moment.

When Adrien walked in, moments later with Nino by his side, he barely had time to wave hello before his eyes caught on Marinette. She was sitting her chair, leaning back so Adrien had a full view of what she had on. His sweatshirt, which he _knew_ he left last night.

“Hi Adrien,” she said, eyes daring him to respond back. With his eyes coming up to catch her smug, ever so confident grin, Adrien felt panic. How could he get out of this? If he avoided it, she’d probably ask him if she liked his shirt. If he did acknowledge it upfront, Adrien would let her know that he knew Marinette knew he was Chat Noir.

Waiting for him to respond, Marinette knew she had Adrien in her grip with the way his eyes were widened, probably weighing his options. She knew she finally won this round. This time he couldn’t get out of admitting that he, Adrien, was Chat Noir. No, this time he’d have to look her in the eyes, and let her know that-

“Nice sweatshirt, Marinette!” he exclaimed, before heading to his seat and sitting down. Another moment, and she was looking at nothing but the back of his head, Adrien already going into a conversation with Nino and Alya.

 _Wait_ , she thought. _This wasn’t supposed to happen. I’m_ _supposed to win this, right? I have the shirt on, and he knows, and yet-_

“Oh, Mari,” Adrien says, looking back and using the nickname he only used when he was Chat, “I forgot to give you back the homework you lent me. Thanks, by the way.”

Handing her a folded piece of paper, he smiled. Grabbing it and opening it (not without looks shared between Alya and Nino) Marinette sucked in her breath at the words.

_You look great! But make sure to give it back next time I come by! :)_

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr, inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
